the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Minka Mark
Minka Mark '''is a pink spider monkey with a talent for abstract art and is one of the main characters of Littlest Pet Shop. She is very hyperactive and known to be a chatterbox. But she can easily get distracted by things like food, shiny objects, or simply swinging on a tire swing. Minka is hyper and silly, just like Pinkie Pie . And is the Padawan Teacher of Buttercream Sunday . Background In Grounded during a DNA test, it is initially included that she is a rare breed of monkey called a "Minkey". This conclusion is negated later when it turns out her test results got mixed up with Zoe's and that she is a normal kind of monkey (albeit a pink one). Bio Personality Minka Mark is a very peppy little monkey, and to top it off she's also very hyper. She loves to spends her days painting and chatting it up. Or searching someone's head for food while they speak to her. Most-likely because she is a monkey, she just can't help but be distracted by even the simplest of things. Though it could also just be because she's too hyper to pay attention to one thing for long amounts of time. Minka's passion lies in art however, but not just any art: Abstract. There is nothing she likes more then just grabbing a few cans of paint and throwing it around at anything nearby, be it a canvas or a window. It has been revealed, however, that she cannot work under stress or pressure. When she realized that by selling her art and that it would no longer be fun, she went through a small meltdown that took Russell's apology to make her feel better and resume painting. In episode 9, "Dumb Dumbwaiter" It is revealed that she is highly claustrophobic when trapped in the dumbwaiter stating that she was a "space monkey" and went as far as screaming when in panic. Appearance Minka is a pink monkey with a long and lanky body with a bit of a tummy. Her tail is very long and curly and it seems to be a little bit darker then her skin/fur. Her eyes are bright blue in color. Her hair is a very pale shade of pink with few bangs right directly above her eye, while the rest of it is worn in pigtails at the top of her head, held with small blue bubble shaped pieces. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a tan and dark brown tunic. With dark brown pants, and a brown double belt with clips for her Lightsabers and the top half and holsters for her pistols on the bottom half. Skills and Abilities '''Climbing: Painting and Artistics: Lightsaber Combat: Minka Mark is a very skilled Lightsaber duelist. Following Blythe's footsteps in it. Using Form IV: Ataru in a Jar'Kai style. Infact, most of the council regard Minka Mark as the master of Jar'Kai. As she has used Jar'Kai in a unique fashion compared to other Jedi who have used the combat style. And in most cases Minka has performed a unique triple-wielding by using her Tail to wield a third Lightsaber when necessary. So even invented a unique fighting style for taking out huge armies, where she spins herself in a cyclone as she holds out her blades, making herself a Lightsaber cutting fan. Force Skills: Marksmanship: Main Weaponry *2 Astra Constable Pistols *2 Pink Lightsabers *RT-32 Blaster Trivia * Gallery 11780293 1618494911773425 1839676935 o by varg45-d931jx2.png|Minka Mark (younger) Minka Mark (Jedi Outfit).png|Minka (in her Jedi Master outfit) Minka (wielding her Lightsabers).png|Minka (wielding her Lightsabers) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monkeys Category:Primates Category:Spider Monkeys Category:Hyper Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Artists Category:Chatter Boxes Category:Claustrophobic Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Pilots Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Littlest Pets Category:Pets Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies